


A Merry Little Christmas

by radiowavemisfit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Baby!Tony, Caretaker!Steve, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Cuddles, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, I wrote this in December okay I'm just not posting it until now, Little!Tony, Little/Daddy Dynamics, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Other, Pacifiers, Presents, Team as Family, Wetting, caretaker!Phil, daddy!Phil, legit it's just fluff, little!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowavemisfit/pseuds/radiowavemisfit
Summary: It's Christmas morning at the Avengers Tower, and little Tony is enjoying the day with his family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So yeah, I still exist, I swear I didn't actually fall off the face of the earth. I've been writing a bit here and there, but I haven't had anything to post in a while ^^'
> 
> I've got a few NSAP fics in the works for the most patient people ever, so look forward to seeing those soon! In the meantime, here's a little fic I wrote for my friend for her birthday. Enjoy!

It was Christmas morning, and there was an ocean of presents under the tree waiting for everyone. Tony didn’t know that, though. He was still so sleepy and someone was being much too loud out in the living room. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but he had a feeling that it was too early for him to be awake yet.

Tony rubbed at his eyes with two loose fists, whining loudly for daddy to come get him tucked back in. Daddy didn’t come in though! Confused, Tony pushed himself up so he was sitting on his knees, and he steadied himself on the side of his crib. He whined again, shaking and rattling the bars of the crib for good measure. Usually he just had to make a little bit of noise for daddy to hear him, even without the baby monitor. He did have super soldier hearing after all. Tony waited anxiously and  _ finally _ the nursery door opened, but  _ daddy _ still didn’t come in…

“What’s wrong, bub? You shouldn’t be up so early,” Bucky said, half asleep himself. “Nobody should. You wet or something?” he asked, figuring that was why Tony was awake.

_ He was wet, actually, but that wasn’t important right now, Bucky. _ “Daddy?” Tony asked, letting his pacifier fall out of his mouth when he yawned.

Bucky picked Tony up out of the crib and not-so-subtly checked the baby’s diaper (Steve was at least slick about it, he could check without Tony even noticing, but Bucky wasn’t.) “Yup, you’re wet. Steve’s talking to Clint in the living room.”

“Clint?” Tony scrunched up his forehead in thought as Bucky laid him on the changing table. What was Clint doing here so early?

“Yeah, he was ready to charge in here to wake you up. I know that kid’s usually a mile-a-minute anyway, but I guess Christmas just makes it even worse.” Bucky said, tugging down Tony’s jammies and unsnapping his onesie.

It took Tony’s sleepy mind a moment to process that.

“Christmas?” Tony said to himself, and then it clicked. “Bucky, Christmas!”

Bucky smirked a little, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, squirt. It’s Christmas.”

Tony wiggled and squirmed. He didn’t need to be changed, Bucky, he was too excited now, he wanted to go have Christmas!

Bucky kept Tony in place with a gentle hand on his tummy. “You’re not missing anything, and you need a new diaper. Steve’ll kill me if you get a rash, Christmas or not.” Well Tony certainly didn’t want Bucky to get in trouble, and he didn’t want a rash either, so he let Bucky change him while he occupied himself with chewing on his sleeve. Soon enough, Bucky was getting Tony’s bottoms back on and he picked the baby up, sitting him on his hip.

“Let me guess, you’re not going back to bed, are you?” Bucky asked. Tony simply shook his head, still nibbling at his sleeve. Bucky sighed. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.” Now that Clint  _ and _ Tony were up, Bucky didn’t have a chance at being able to sleep a few more hours, not if Clint had anything to say about it. Christmas was happening  _ now. _

Bucky grabbed Tony’s pacifier from the crib and swapped it with his sleeve before heading out. Sucking on the pacifier made Tony remember how sleepy he was, and he nuzzled into Bucky’s neck as he was carried to the living room.

“There’s my baby boy,” Steve said in greeting, crossing the room and taking Tony. He pressed a kiss to the side of the baby’s head. “Merry Christmas, sweetpea.” Tony quietly babbled around his pacifier, cuddling into his daddy’s arms. “Thanks for changing him, Bucky.” Bucky shrugged, shoving his hands into the pockets of his flannel pajama pants.

Tony got himself comfy against Steve’s chest, and he felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier…

“No Tony you can’t go back asleep, it’s Christmas!” Clint whined, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Not as’eep,” Tony mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Clint tugged on Steve’s shirt. “Uncle Steve, the baby’s awake now so can we go open presents  _ please?! _ ”

Steve sighed, but smiled. “Alright, let’s go open presents.” Even  _ he _ sounded tired, and he was always up early. Something about Clint, sometimes just being around him was enough to exhaust you, with the amount of energy he burned.

The four of them piled into the elevator and went down to the communal floor, where everyone’s presents were waiting under the giant tree they’d all decorated together one afternoon. The Christmas tree was sitting in front of the floor to ceiling windows, and it was wrapped in twinkling lights. Natasha was curled up on one of the couches, still in her pajamas, and she gave them a warm smile as they stepped out of the elevator.

Clint ran over and climbed up on the couch next to her. “Merry Christmas, Tasha!”

“Merry Christmas, Clint,” Natasha said, lifting her arm for Clint to cuddle up to her side.

“Where’d daddy go?”

“He’s making coffee with Bruce.”

“Oh. I think Bucky needs lotsa coffee so he doesn’t go to sleep when we’re opening presents.”

Steve smirked at Bucky as he sat down in the arm chair with Tony in his lap.

Bucky scowled. “I’ll drink your coffee too, Steve, don’t push me.” He crossed his arms and perched himself on the arm of the chair that Steve was sitting on.

Phil walked out of the kitchen with a tray of steaming coffee mugs, and Bruce followed behind with cream, sugar, and spoons. Phil set the tray down on the coffee table and stepped out of the way just as Bucky lunged for it.

Clint sat up and gave Phil a big toothy grin. “Daddy! Tony and Uncle Steve and Bucky are here, so can we open up presents now please?”

Phil took his mug and sat down next to Clint. “Yeah, buddy, we can open presents now.

Clint didn’t need to be told twice, and he scrambled off the couch and onto the floor in front of the tree. “Tony, come on!” He was just itching to get started on all those presents with his name on them, but he was still a good big cousin; he was gonna let Tony open one first, he was the baby after all.

Tony blinked and looked up at Steve.

“Go ahead, sweetpea.” Steve kissed Tony on the top of his head and set him down on the floor. Tony rubbed at his sleepy eyes, and got on his hands and knees and crawled over next to Clint. He plopped back on his bottom, staring at all the presents with wide eyes.

“Here, open this one,” Clint said, handing him a messily wrapped present with Tony’s name written on the tag in big jerky letters.

_ Of course, _ Steve thought with a quiet laugh.  _ Clint wants Tony to open his present first. _

Tony carefully pulled at the paper until it ripped, and then he wasted no time in tearing it all off. It was a  toy cash register , and Steve could tell just from looking at the box that it was one that made different sounds with each button that was pressed. Which, of course it was, if Clint had any say in picking it out. Tony seemed to like it, though, as he set the box down so gently beside him and wrapped his arms around Clint’s waist in thanks.

Clint gave him a cheesy smile and a pat on the head in return before turning his attention back to the presents. His eyes scanned the colorful wrapped boxes until he found one with a tag reading “To Clint, From Daddy.” Clint grabbed the box and pulled it into his lap, looking up at Phil.

“Hm,” Phil hummed, sipping his coffee. “I wonder who that one’s from.”

Clint giggled, his daddy was being so silly! It was from him, of course, Clint even read the tag any everything. He tore open the paper and his eyes went wide when he saw what was inside.

“Daddy! Look it’s a dump truck!” Not just any dump truck, either. No, it was the one Clint had seen on TV and had “subtly” dropped hints about wanting for the longest time. This dump truck was so big, he could probably fit like, a whole sandbox inside of the back. It even had lights on it, and made  _ beep beep beep _ noises when you drove it backwards. It was definitely the coolest truck in the whole entire world.

Phil smiled. “Oh? Would you look at that, that’s pretty cool bud.”

“So cool,” Clint said in awe, turning the big box all around in his hands to see the pictures of everything the truck could do. He put the box on the floor and got up to his feet, running over to Phil and throwing his arms around him with enough force that Phil nearly spilled his coffee. “Thank you daddy!”

“You’re welcome, little bird.” Phil wrapped his free arm around Clint and kissed the crown of his head.

Tony set aside the crumpled ball of wrapping paper that he’d been distracted by (babies love the wrapping paper almost as much as the present itself, especially Tony. He could sit and play with the wrapping paper for hours if he’s little enough) and searched through the presents under the tree. He got to open one, Clint got to open one, but Bucky didn’t have one yet, and that just would not do.

He found the package that daddy had helped him wrap and he crawled over to where Bucky was still sitting on the arm of daddy’s chair. Tony sat up on his knees and held the gift out.

“Bucky, pwesent?” He said behind his pacifier, looking up with wide hopeful eyes. He hoped that Bucky would like his present.

Bucky eyed the gift curiously before handing his half-empty mug to Steve and taking the box from Tony. He ripped the paper off, letting it fall to the floor.

“Oh, wow.” Bucky looked down at the box in his hands. It was a new set of headphones, one that he vaguely remembered mentioning something about, but he hadn’t realized that Tony had been paying attention. He cracked a smile at Tony. “Thanks, Bubba.”

Tony grinned and held his arms up toward Bucky. Bucky rolled his eyes fondly and set the headphones in Steve’s lap. And he slid off of the chair. He knelt down and pulled Tony into a hug, snorting a laugh when Tony immediately clung to him tightly, nuzzling at his cheek with his nose.

“Alright, alright, go open more presents,” Bucky said, carefully untangling Tony’s limbs from around his torso and giving him a gentle pat on the bottom. Tony nod-nod-nodded and crawled back to the tree where Clint was already tearing into another present.

The morning continued on with everyone giving and opening their presents, and a lot of fawning over seeing how happy the gifts made the little ones. Soon enough, the only presents that remained under the tree were for everyone who wasn’t there today (Tony and Clint’s cousins and uncles and Foggies, and Pepper, Rhodey, and Thor!) They would all be coming over the next day for a day-after-Christmas celebration.

Steve, Phil, and Bruce ventured to the kitchen to get started on breakfast, leaving the others in the living room. Natasha was helping Clint put together a Lego spaceship that Bruce had given him, and they had taken over the middle of the floor with all of the pieces they’d scattered about.

The excitement of Christmas morning was beginning to simmer down in Tony as his sleepiness caught up with him. He got himself all curled up in Bucky’s lap on the couch, with his new stuffed kitty tucked in the crook of his elbow. Tony sucked placidly on his pacifier as his eyelids began to droop. A little nap before breakfast sounded like a very good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I left off the last time saying I'd try to post more often, and that was...nearly a year ago, but I promise to do my best!
> 
> Don't forget, you can [prompt me](http://www.noootheghouls.tumblr.com/ask) on Tumblr anytime!
> 
> As always, comments are very much appreciated, let me know what you thought!


End file.
